


Di cattiverie, di litigi e lieti fini

by Sam82



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam82/pseuds/Sam82
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per l’evento “ Happy Birthday Martin “ Indetto dal gruppo Facebook “Johnlock is the way…and Freebatch of cours!”Si rese conto che non sapeva davvero cosa rispondere. Perché era lì? Per il ricatto di Tom?Per compiacersi nel vederlo stare male così come era stato male anche lui per così tanto tempo? Perché dopo il racconto di Tom si era preoccupato sul serio nonostante la cosa non lo dovesse riguardare? Perché era ancora innamorato di Ben? Non lo sapeva davvero. Si fece coraggio e rispose.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Kudos: 2





	Di cattiverie, di litigi e lieti fini

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente questa e altre storie che pubblicherò sono interamente frutto della mia fantasia e non intendono in modo alcuno offendere o ferire nessuna delle persone presenti in esse.

Piccola nota: questa storia si svolge dopo i fatti successi nella mia ultima fic “Amici”, non è necessario leggerla per seguire questa ma il rapporto di amicizia tra Ben e Tom è particolare e lì si capisce il perché. Non odiatemi, loro sono solo amici, io non ho nessun dubbio su questo.

Happyending freebatch

**Di cattiverie, di litigi e di lieti fini**

Girò la chiave nella serratura ed entrò nell’appartamento. La giornata sul set era stata davvero faticosa, non vedeva l’ora di rilassarsi con un bel bagno caldo e mettersi tranquillo sul divano.

Appoggiò le chiavi ed il telefono sul tavolino dell’ingresso e chiuse la porta alla proprie spalle. Si diresse verso il soggiorno e fu in quel momento che si rese conto di non essere solo.

C’era un’ombra rannicchiata sul divano col ghiaccio, ne riconobbe subito la fisionomia familiare nonostante fosse accartocciata su se stessa: Ben.

Non aveva mosso un muscolo nemmeno quando aveva sentito l’amico entrare dalla porta.

Dopo quello che era successo la sera dell’uscita dell’Inghilterra dai Mondiali Ben veniva sempre a rifugiarsi lì quando poteva, quando tutto era troppo da gestire. Lì sentiva il calore il calore di una vera casa, lì era al sicuro.

Se ne stava lì sul divano con le gambe tirate al petto e le lunghe braccia a stringere le ginocchia, la testa china appoggiata sulle mani, chiuso in se stesso come un riccio, raggomitolato come un gattino impaurito e ferito, come se volesse scomparire tra le pieghe del divano stesso.

Tom sentì una stretta feroce al cuore nel vederlo così e, non potendo realmente fare quasi nulla per risolvere la situazione.

L’unica cosa che faceva, e che si era sempre ripromesso di fare era stargli accanto, confortarlo e non farlo più sentire solo, ridargli quella fiducia in se stesso che Sophie e le persone accanto a lei gli stavano togliendo giorno dopo giorno.

Certo, a volte , voleva solamente riempirlo di pugni ed insulti ed obbligarlo a riprendere in mano la sua vita , ma ogni volta che aveva provato in passato era andata sempre peggio, per cui, ora, seppur a malincuore per vederlo ridursi così, si limitava a stargli vicino cercando di fargli sentire tutto l’affetto che meritava e di cui aveva così disperatamente bisogno.

Si avvicinò al divano senza dire una parola, si levò le scarpe e accarezzò la testa di Ben da dietro lo schienale. Sentì la nuca muoversi sotto le sue dita cercando quel contatto umano con tutte le sue forze.

Continuò quel piccolo tocco finché arrivò a sedersi a fianco dell’amico senza mai interrompere quel contatto. Quando sì fu seduto, mise il suo braccio libero dietro la schiena dell’altro stringendogli la spalla, spostò la sua mano a prendere quelle di Ben strette alle ginocchia e si avvicinò quanto bastava per far sì che le loro fronti si sfiorassero. Solo allora si decise a parlare.

“ Ben, che succede? Sono qui.” Si limitò a sussurrare non lasciando mai la presa, avvolgendo l’amico come una sorta di mantello o armatura che lo facesse sentire protetto e accettato.

Non arrivò nessuna risposta, sentì solo il corpo di Ben spostarsi per girarsi verso di lui appoggiando così il viso sul suo torace.

Lo teneva ancora stretto a sé, non lo avrebbe lasciato in un momento così, non finché sentiva che l’altro aveva bisogno di questo contatto per rimanere ancorato alla realtà.

Sentì ben presto la sua maglietta bagnarsi di lacrime calde e copiose ma continuò a non dire nulla.

La mano di Ben gli stringeva la t-shirt all’altezza del fianco.

“ Scusa, non sarei dovuto venire. Sarai esausto dalle riprese e domani devi partire per New York. Avrei dovuto avvisarti, or-ora me ne vado.” Disse cercando di trattenere i singhiozzi mentre la suo voce si incrinava.

“ Ben, calmati. Sono qui. Ogni volta che ne senti il bisogno, sì? Sei il mio migliore amico, non hai bisogno di avvisare e non devi andare, soprattutto non in questo stato. Puoi fermarti tutto il tempo che ti serve ma Ben, parla con me. Che succede?.”

“Sono esausto, Tom. Veramente esausto. Questa recita continua è estenuante.” Non si mosse.

“ Allora smetti di fingere Ben, smettila di recitare fuori dal set, chiedi il divorzio, le persone non ti apprezzeranno di meno per questo e, se dovessero farlo allora non meritano nemmeno di vederti e seguirti. Devi pensare a te stesso ora, alla tua salute, non puoi continuare così. Quando altro peso hai perso nelle ultime settimane? Non puoi continuare a trattare il tuo corpo e la tua mente così, non puoi aspettare che sia troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Ben, ti stai logorando lentamente sempre di più, devi smetterla. Ora. Ti prego.”

“ Non posso, Tom. Non adesso. C’è in ballo l’Emmy tra qualche settimana, poi dovremo fare la promozione per Avengers, c’è il sequel di Doctor Strange da gestire…”

“Ben, Santo Dio, Smettila! Ci sarà sempre qualche nuovo premio o un film da promuovere. Devi smetterla! Se continui su questa strada..nemmeno ci arrivi a girarlo Doctor Strange2.”

Sentì Ben sobbalzare ed irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia a quelle parole.

“ Devi piantarla, davvero. Ti serve aiuto amico mio. Io sono qui ma sei tu che devi volerlo. Nessuno può aiutarti se tu per primo non vuoi farlo.”

“ I-io…io” non riuscì ad aggiungere altro.

“Ascolta, va bene, ne riparliamo dopo ok?” accarezzandogli piano la schiena.

“ Ora, mentre tu vai di là a farti una bella doccia rilassante, io esco a prendere qualcosa per la cena, ti serve qualcosa?”

Si scostò per guardare Tom in viso, sciolse l’abbraccio, gli occhi ancora lucidi e rossi per le lacrime, si domandava come Tom facesse a sopportarlo ancora, era visibilmente distrutto per il lavoro eppure era lì, per lui, il suo migliore amico.

“Un paio di pacchetti di sigarette, magari.” Cercando di abbozzare un sorriso tirato. “ E… non ho nulla da..”

“Oh, sì. Non preoccuparti per quello. Posso prenderti qualcosa ma dovrebbe andarti anche qualcosa di mio. Nel secondo cassetto del mio armadio dovresti trovare quello che serve : magliette, pantaloncini e boxer per dormire stanotte.”

“ Andranno benissimo, Tom. Grazie .”

“ Nessun problema.” Gli sorrise “ La camera degli ospiti dovrebbe essere in ordine, domani devo partire , puoi fermarti tutto il tempo che ti serve. Ora esco, farò il prima possibile, ti lascio qui le chiavi, ti suono quando torno, ok?”

Riprese il telefono dal tavolino, si infilò le scarpe diretto alla porta d’ingresso, le labbra di Ben sfiorarono le sue prima che la chiudesse.

Scese le scale e riuscì nel caos di Londra di quell’ora. Doveva fare qualcosa, Ben era peggiorato ancora, sapeva bene che c’era solo una persona che poteva davvero aiutare, l’unica che forse il suo amico avrebbe ascoltato con più attenzione, l’unica pero che, a quanto sembrava, non aveva intenzione nemmeno di rivederlo : Martin.

Trattenne a stento un’imprecazione a quel pensiero doveva almeno provare e, a non rendere le cose facili c’era quel piccolo dettaglio…sapeva di non andare molto a genio a Martin.

Non che Freeman avesse qualcosa contro di lui, si conoscevano, erano colleghi, Tom aveva visto nascere e morire la storia tra lui e Ben, ma non erano mai stati davvero amici.

In un primo tempo, anzi, Martin nutriva una sorta di gelosia nei suoi confronti, per il profondo rapporto di amicizia e complicità che lo legava a Ben. Aveva cercato di chiarirsi più volte e solo alla fine Martin aveva accantonato la sua gelosia del tutto infondata, ma mantenne comunque una certa distanza.

Sfilò lo smartphone dalla tasca dei jeans, fece scorrere la rubrica fino alla F, trovò il contatto e fece partire la chiamata. Sospirò cercando di calmarsi sentendo gli squilli mentre camminava sotto il viale alberato che conduceva al parco di Hampstead.

Dai, rispondi. Cazzo. Pensò tra sé e sé nell’attesa, quando finalmente…

“ Pronto, Tom?” Incredulo, confuso.

“ Ciao, Martin. Tutto bene?” cercò di essere il più neutrale possibile, era chiaro che Martin non si sarebbe mai aspettato che lo chiamasse.

“Sì, direi di sì. Cosa volevi?” era chiaro che non avesse voglia di parlargli, ma continuò dopo un momento di silenzio riprese “ Avrei davvero bisogno di parlarti di persona, sei a Londra?”

“ Non puoi parlarmene al telefono? Sì, sono a Londra ma sono piuttosto impegnato. Devo anche preparare i bagagli, tra due giorni parto per Los Angeles. Davvero, non ho tempo per vederci. Potremmo farlo tra una quindicina di giorni al mio ritorno, se è così importante.”

“ No, Martin. Ho bisogno di parlarti oggi, non tra 15 giorni. Domani poi parto per New York. Davvero, non ci vorrà molto, ti ruberò al massimo una mezz’ora, dimmi dove possiamo incontrarci.”

“ Tom, no. Non ne ho davvero il tempo.”

“ Ed invece dovresti, perché è importante .” Lo aveva quasi ringhiato, il suo tono di voce, solitamente mite e pacato iniziava ad alterarsi .

“ Riguarda Ben, non è vero? Nessun altro motivo ti renderebbe così irritabile, nessun altro motivo ti avrebbe spinto a telefonarmi. Quindi, a maggior ragione, non ho tempo. Non mi interessa quale sia il suo nuovo insormontabile cruccio. Non è un problema mio, non mi riguarda. Sto frequentando qualcuno adesso e poi lui ha una moglie no? Ci penserà lei ad aiutarlo…com’era?? Nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, se la memoria non mi inganna. Poi ci sei tu, giusto? In più sembra avrà un bel daffare con il nuovo menbro della famiglia in arrivo.”

Tom poteva sentire tutto il rancore, tutto il veleno in quelle parole, la sofferenza di un cuore che era stato spezzato, e lo capiva, capiva come si sentiva, si era sentito così per tanto tempo, ma non si sarebbe arreso, la posta in gioco era troppo alta questa volta .

“ Sei davvero un idiota, lo sai vero? Pensi che io mi diverta a chiamarti? Pensi che starei parlando con te ora se ci fosse stato anche solo un altro modo? Ma non lo vedi come sta? Non ascolta più nessuno, sta sempre peggio. Se solo tu potessi parlargli di persona, solo un minuto. Per favore.”

“ Non è affar mio, Tom.”

Ormai era livido di rabbia. Sapeva che la colpa era di Ben ma non si rassegnava al fatto che Martin si comportasse così nonostante ne avesse tutte le ragioni, credeva che potesse almeno sforzarsi di provare.

“ Martin, non costringermi a fare lo stronzo. Ti aspetto tra 15 minuti al bar all’ingresso di Hampstead Heath e non accetterò un no come risposta.”

“Oh, sembra una minaccia” sogghignò dall’altro capo del telefono “ e sentiamo, cosa faresti?”

“ Non sfidarmi. Sembri avere la memoria corta” sogghignò di rimando, gelido.

Odiava comportarsi così ma doveva forzare la mano se voleva sperare che lo assecondasse.

“ Cosa vuoi dire?”

“ Ho le vostre foto, ricordi? Il Millenium Bridge, vuoi due che vi baciate intensamente. Eri ancora con Amanda, giusto?” Eppure eri lì, con un altro, hai sempre negato con i giornalisti, con tutti. Come pensi che la prenderanno? Come pensi che reagiranno i tuoi fan sapendo che li hai sempre presi in giro? Proprio tu, che sbandieri di essere così onesto? Ti si ritorcerà conto, Martin. Te lo posso giurare.”

“ Stai bleffando, Tom. Non lo faresti mai. Oh, non oseresti, distruggeresti lui per primo, lui con la sua immagine perfetta di etero, marito e padre modello.”

“ Forse gli farei un piacere, invece. Quindi siamo d’accordo no? Ti aspetto.”

“Va bene, va bene. Dieci minuti e sono lì.”

“ Ti aspetto.” Spense e sistemò il telefono ancora nella tasca dei pantaloni.

Martin fu tentato lanciare il telefono contro il muro, stava seriamente pensando le peggio torture a cui sottoporlo.

Non avrebbe mai reso pubbliche quelle foto, amava così tanto vederli felici ed innamorati, essere un testimone privilegiato di quel sentimento così forte e profondo, non avrebbe mai profanato l’importanza di quei momenti privati. Ma Martin era testardo e sapeva che lo avrebbe smosso solo se avesse giocato duro e sporco.

Si diresse al parco, ormai non c’era quasi più nessuno, si sedette su un tavolino all’aperto ad aspettarlo. L’altro arrivò cinque minuti dopo e si sedette con riluttanza di fronte a lui.

“ Bene, eccomi qui. Contento ora?”

“Oh, avanti, piantala! Davvero, risparmiamelo.”

“ Hai la mia attenzione, cosa vuoi?”

“ Voglio che parli con Ben, per favore Martin. Non chiedo altro. Sta male, davvero male, si rifiuta di ascoltare chiunque. Quella piccola intrigante strega e i suoi subdoli amici gli stanno facendo sempre più terra bruciata intorno. So che ascolterebbe te, però.”

Martin si irrigidì sulla sedia a quelle parole, visibilmente a disagio.

“ E perché mai dovrebbe ascoltarmi adesso, non lo ha mai fatto nemmeno prima.” Sentiva un peso e un dolore che non gli abbandonavano il petto mentre quelle parole uscirono dalla sua bocca. Dannazione, faceva ancora terribilmente male.

“ Capisco il tuo punto, Martin. Davvero, ti capisco, ma sei l’unico che possa almeno provare a farlo ragionare.”

“ Non capisco cosa sia cambiato, perché pensi mi ascolterebbe ora? Ammesso che io abbia voglia di parlargli, ovviamente.”

“ Perché ha fatto un mucchio di stronzate, per da quelle stronzate non sa più come uscirne e perché…lui ti ama ancora.”

Un fugace scintillio apparve nei profondi occhi blu di Martin prima di sparire velocemente, così come era arrivato.

Quelle ultime parole pronunciate da Tom facevano male, troppo male, aveva amato Ben con tutto se stesso come non aveva mai fatto prima con nessun altro, lo aveva amato più di Amanda. Poi Ben aveva distrutto tutto per la sua carriera senza battere ciglio, lasciandolo con il cuore spezzato mentre si costruiva con Sophie l’immagine dell’uomo perfetto per Hollywood.

“ So che tieni ancora a lui.” Azzardò Tom, interrompendo il silenzio che sui era creato tra loro oltre che i pensieri cupi che avevano preso forma nella mente di Martin.

“ Cristo, Tom. Come puoi spuntare dal nulla e chiedermi questo? Sai benissimo che sto vedendo qualcuno. Lei… Lei è intelligente, simpatica, davvero bella, i ragazzi l’adorano. Parto per andare da lei dopodomani, festeggeremo insieme il mio compleanno a Los Angeles. Come puoi pensare..”

“ Quante cose che hanno in comune, non trovi? Capelli scuri, zigomi pronunciati, sono belli, carismatici…ed i tuoi figli sembrano amarli entrambi. Curioso, davvero curioso, Martin. Direi che hai un tipo definito, non ti sembra?” Alzò un sopracciglio sorridendo beffardo, senza perdere il contatto visivo.

“ Stronzo.” Sibilò a denti stretti in risposta distogliendo lo sguardo e lasciandolo vagare verso gli alberi poco lontani.

“Hai ragione, Martin. Scusami. Ti prego, parla con lui. Poi prendi pure quel dannato aereo e vattene oltreoceano, se è davvero quello che vuoi ma, per favore, parlagli.”

Non gli doveva nulla, a nessuno dei due, non dopo tutto quello che era successo. Non ora che stava cercando di essere di nuovo felice. Eppure c’era quel MA prepotente che la sua vocina interiore continuava a ripetergli. Era frustrante, non poteva mentire a se stesso, non nella sua testa almeno. Le voleva davvero bene MA, era di nuovo sereno con lei al suo fianco MA, la loro relazione non era ancora stata resa ufficiale MA, stava prendendo le cose con calma MA, a Joe lei piaceva MA, avevano passato le ultime vacanze in Italia insieme, era stato molto bello MA….

Tom aveva ragione, odiava dargliene atto, odiava che osasse tramutare in parole i suoi stessi pensieri, ma, nonostante tutto il bene che provasse per lei non l’amava come amava Ben. Lo stesso Ben che aveva scelto la carriera a lui, cosa dovrebbe fare? Rimanere da solo a crogiolarsi nei ricordi? A cosa sarebbe servito? Aveva sperato, però, di vederlo di persona, soprattutto dopo le frecciatine a distanza che si erano lanciati a vicenda nell’ultimo periodo, di chiarire almeno quello, quel ^patetico^ immeritato che ancora non gli andava giù. Questa poteva essere l’occasione, poi sarebbe partito.

Si passò una mano sul volto stanco in segno di rassegnazione.

“ Ok, Tom. Gli parlerò, ma non ti prometto nulla, potrei anche solo urlargli contro e peggiorare le cose.”

“ Allo stato attuale delle cose, è un rischio che sono disposto a correre.”il viso altrettanto segnato dal peso di tutta quella situazione.

“Bene, sai dove posso trovarlo, immagino.”

“ Oh, sì. È da me. Ci rimarrà almeno per qualche giorno. Io parto domani così starà un po’ tranquillo. Sono uscito con la scusa della spesa per la cena per poter parlare con te. Vai tranquillo, non ti infastidirà nessuno, ti basta suonare il citofono, sta aspettando che io torni per cui ti aprirà pensando che sia io. E, per la cronaca, non le avrei mai fatte pubblicare. Vorrei solo vedervi felici come un tempo, non sono un tuo nemico, Martin.”

“ No. Non le pubblicheresti per lui, non per me.”

“ Cerca di capirmi, Martin. Ben è il mio migliore amico, sarò sempre dalla sua parte,sempre . Ma non mi perdonerebbe mai se ti facessi del male di proposito e per quello che può valere, non te ne farei comunque. Ho imparato a conoscerti ed apprezzarti in questi anni e so che non te lo meriteresti. Ben o non Ben.”

“ G-grazie.” Si limitò a rispondere. Era tutto così surreale, avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato per il ricatto che gli aveva fatto al telefono ma non riusciva ad esserlo del tutto. Sapeva, in fondo, che Tom era sempre stato un ragazzo molto corretto, avrebbe potuto alludere al loro rapporto per anni ma non lo aveva mai fatto, li aveva sempre coperti .

“ Tom, accompagnami almeno. Potrei ripensarci e tornare indietro.”

Il moro fece un cenno di approvazione con la nuca ed entrambi lasciarono il bar per dirigersi verso casa.

Mille pensieri si impadronirono della mente di Martin susseguendosi senza sosta, tante volte si ritrovò sul punto di tornare indietro ma alla fine arrivò davanti a quella porta, trasportato lì quasi come in trance, come i topolini che seguivano la melodia del pifferaio magico senza poter opporre resistenza. Non che avesse comunque altre opzioni con Tom lì al suo fianco.

Ben aveva finito ormai da un pezzo di farsi la doccia, aveva preso dalla cassettiera un paio di boxer neri, dei pantaloncini verdi ed una maglietta dello stesso colore, non erano proprio perfetti ma come pigiama di fortuna era più che soddisfacente.

Si versò un bicchiere di Oban e si mise a sedere sul divano facendo zapping in attesa che Tom tornasse con la cena.

Dopo il secondo sorso sentì suonare il campanello. Finalmente, pensò, più per il bisogno di nicotina che non del cibo.

Si fece strada a piedi nudi verso la porta d’ingresso e l’aprì.

“ Era ora che tornassi.” Fece sfiorare le loro labbra per un breve istante prima di tiralo dentro l’appartamento, prima che Tom facesse in tempo a ritrarsi.

“ Ma cosa cazzo sta succedendo qui?” urlò Martin livido in volto affrettandosi a voltare i tacchi per andarsene il più lontano possibile da lì.

Al suono di quella voce, che avrebbe riconosciuto tra altri milioni di voci, Ben si irrigidì, lasciò la presa sulla maglia di Tom, lo sguardo vuoto in preda al terrore più nero.

Perché Martin era lì? Cosa avrebbe pensato dopo quello che aveva appena visto? Prese a tremare, sentì l’appoggio delle gambe cedere sotto di lui facendolo cadere in ginocchio sul pavimento.

“ Noooooo” urlò quasi senza rendersene conto mentre si teneva la testa tra le mani impotente.

Tom, intuì subito la reazione di Martin alla scena a cui aveva appena assistito, si girò di scatto incurante di Ben disperato sul pavimento, con un movimento repentino riuscì ad allungare un braccio per bloccargli il polso in una stretta salda.

“ Lasciami andare! Immediatamente!” i profondi occhi blu pieni di rabbia, odio, disprezzo, disgusto. La voce alterata, avrebbe proprio voluto spaccargli la faccia.

“ Martin, ascoltami. Non è come sembra, non è come pensi.” Mantenne il contatto visivo senza cedere un muscolo, mollare la presa era fuori questione.

“ T- ti ha baciato, Tom. Cosa dovrebbe sembrare? Ho sempre immaginato che…ma non avrei mai pensato fossi così stonzo. Ti sati divertendo, immagino.”

Aveva lo stomaco sottosopra, ogni fibra del suo essere si ribellava a quello che aveva appena visto, era furioso, incredulo. Ferito? Geloso? Cercò di trattenere le lacrime che gli stavano salendo per tutte quelle emozioni contrastanti che stava provando. Le ricacciò indietro, non si sarebbe fatto vedere più vulnerabile e patetico di così.

Tom lo stava strattonando per il polso “ No! Non hai capito proprio un cazzo, invece! Una richiesta d’aiuto, un sentirsi meno solo, un appiglio per non sprofondare nel suo inferno personale perché tu non ci sei. Ecco cos’era. Dovete parlare, Martin. Chiarirvi. Non sono il suo amante, non lo sono mai stato e non lo sono nemmeno ora, sono solo suo amico. È stato un idiota ma ti ama di un amore così intenso che non pensavo nemmeno potesse esistere finché non l’ho visto con i miei occhi.”

Lo trascinò con forza verso la porta ancora aperta, lo spinse dentro e se ne andò chiudendola alle sue spalle a chiave dall’esterno.

Fece un grosso sospiro e si incamminò lungo il viale alberato per schiarirsi le idee, sperando con tutto se stesso che quei due potessero trovare un appiglio per migliorare le cose tra loro.

Aveva riconosciuto la gelosia negli occhi di Martin e questo lo fece ben sperare. Si sedette su una panchina con la speranza che quella giornata infernale sarebbe presto giunta al termine.

Chiamò il suo agente per farsi prenotare una stanza in hotel e un taxi per la mattina seguente per l’aeroporto, fortunatamente girava sempre con il suo passaporto addosso, avrebbe preso un abito di ricambio per il viaggio poi là qualche stilista , di cui ora gli sfuggiva il nome, ne avrebbe già pronta una buona varietà per farglieli indossare durante gli eventi. 

Tra le riprese, le interviste, l’evento di GQ , le feste a cui doveva per forza presenziare, la partenza per New York e lo stato di salute di Ben, davvero non ne poteva più, come avrebbe voluto allontanarsi da tutto per un po’, era davvero esausto.

Ben era ancora sul pavimento incapace di rialzarsi, Martin in piedi davanti a lui. Odiava tutta quella situazione ma ormai era rinchiuso lì dentro, quindi tanto valeva fare qualcosa. Nonostante non si fosse ancora calmato del tutto, vedere Ben visibilmente a pezzi su quel pavimento gli fece stringere il cuore. Decise di prendere in mano la situazione, non poteva farci nulla, quel senso di protezione verso quell’essere ingenuo prendeva sempre il sopravvento. Si chiese cosa c’era di così sbagliato in lui da non poterne fare a meno.

“ Ben? Tutto ok? Alzati da lì.” Tese una mano verso il basso per offrirla come aiuto.

“M-Martin.” Quasi un sussurro, fece un lungo respiro, quasi incredulo di sentire davvero quella voce nella stessa stanza, non succedeva ormai da troppo, davvero troppo tempo.

“ Sei davvero tu?”

“Certo che sono io. Avanti, prendi la mia mano e alzati.”

Ben lo fece, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di avere un contatto con la persona che amava con tutto se stesso da così tanto tempo e che aveva distrutto con le sue stesse mani..

“ Vieni, forza. Sediamoci sul divano.” Dovette trascinarlo per poi farlo cadere sui grandi cuscini, lo sguardo di Ben ancora completamente vuoto, perso in chissà quale mondo lontano da quel salotto.

“ Ben? Sei qui con me?”

“ Io…cosa ci fai qui, Martin?”

Si rese conto che non sapeva davvero cosa rispondere. Perché era lì? Per il ricatto di Tom?Per compiacersi nel vederlo stare male così come era stato male anche lui per così tanto tempo? Perché dopo il racconto di Tom si era preoccupato sul serio nonostante la cosa non lo dovesse riguardare? Perché era ancora innamorato di Ben? Non lo sapeva davvero. Si fece coraggio e rispose.

“ Tom mi ha chiamato, è seriamente preoccupato per te, m- mi ha chiesto di parlare con te.”

“ B – Benissimo” non che volesse, era grato che Martin fosse lì, anche se non di sua iniziativa, ma il suo meccanismo di autodifesa si attivò all’istante mettendolo sulla difensiva e rendendolo sprezzante.

“ E..sentiamo, cosa avresti da dirmi, eh? Che mi merito di stare così?Che non vedevi l’ora di vedermi crollare? O… O magari per dirmi quanta pena ti faccio? Non ho bisogno della tua commiserazione, Martin. Non ho bisogno di te.” Sputò.

“Ben..” cercò di appoggiare la mano su quella dell’altro per calmarlo ma lo sentì bruscamente ritirarsi al tocco.

“ Vattene, Martin. Non hai nulla di meglio da fare? Non hai la tua nuova ragazzina con cui divertirti? Sembra perfetta, no? Anche Joe l’adora.” La sua voce si spezzò nel pronunciare quell’ultima frase. Amava i figli di Martin e vedere lei al suo posto lo faceva impazzire.

“ No, non me ne vado. E…adorava anche te, ma tu te ne sei andato” si fece sfuggire dalle labbra contro la sua volontà.

“ E lei… Non stiamo insieme, ci frequentiamo, tutto qui.” Non capiva perché si stesse giustificando.

“ Beh, buon per te. Sembrate davvero felici .” Cercò ma non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia di fastidio che gli si stampò in faccia.

Martin la notò, sentì il suo stomaco rivoltarsi.

“ Ci sto provando, sì. E tu?”

“ Io cosa, Martin? Non mi vedi? Il lavoro, escludendo Patrick Melrose che è in gara per gli Emmy, non va bene. La maggior parte di quello che faccio me lo auto produco. Sophie affibbierà anche la paternità di questo figlio a me, alla mostra del cinema di Venezia non sono andato come attore ma per far pubblicità ad una marca di orologi, dovendo anche fingere la parte del marito devoto e felice. L’unica persona che mi è davvero rimasta accanto con la sua amicizia sincera nonostante tutto è Tom. E poi… “ si interruppe in un singhiozzo senza riuscire a proseguire, l’aria che veniva a mancare nei suoi polmoni.

“ Sei un ottimo attore, Ben. Ci sta un periodo con pochi ingaggi, sarebbero dei pazzi a non sceglierti, tu sei davvero uno dei migliori sulla piazza e con Patrick hai fatto un lavoro eccezionale.” Ci mise più enfasi di quanta in realtà avrebbe voluto, ma pensava davvero quello che aveva detto, nonostante i loro problemi, aveva sempre riconosciuto con orgoglio l’immenso talento di Ben nel proprio lavoro.

“ G-Grazie.” Prese un sorso di whisky dal bicchiere che aveva lasciato dimenticato sul tavolino.

“ Vuoi un bicchiere anche tu?”

“ No. No, davvero. Meglio di no.” Un bicchiere ne avrebbe chiamato un altro e non era sicuro di se stesso con Ben così vicino, non lo era da sobrio, sarebbe stato peggio con i suoi sensi offuscati dall’alcool. Quel pensiero lo turbò, tra non più di 48 ore sarebbe partito per L.A. per raggiungere Jeannie, non dovrebbe certo pensare a Ben che si contorce sotto di lui dal piacere. Fanculo, pensò. Scosse la testa per cercare di togliersi quel pensiero e proseguì.

“ Lo permetterai?”

“ Cosa?”

“ Le permetterai di fingere ancora che i figli siano i tuoi? Prima o poi le persone capiranno che non lo sono. Cresceranno, usciranno foto che non riuscirete a bloccare in tempo e si vedrà, Ben. Si vedrà che non ti assomigliano. Chiedi il divorzio, fa un test di paternità ed esci da questo circo. Non ti servono dei figli non tuoi ed una moglie stronza che fa di tutto per farti del male per la riuscita della tua carriera. Non ti serve fingere di vivere nella famiglia felice dei biscotti. In rete in tanti si sono già accorti che non è così, che non sei felice da anni. Ma tutto questo sono convinto che te lo abbia già detto Tom fino alla nausea. Quindi, perché sono qui?Cosa cambierà sentirtelo dire da me?”

“ P-Potrei ma…non posso. Sarei solo, capisci? N-Non posso. Farei la figura dell’idiota ed io…”

“ Oh, io non mi preoccuperei per quello, in realtà quella la stai già facendo da un pezzo.” Non riuscì a fermare la nota di sarcasmo nella sua voce. “ Ma più vai avanti più sarà evidente. Fermati, Ben. Guardati. Sei l’ombra di quello che eri un tempo. Rialzati e torna ad essere ciò che eri, ciò che sei.”

“ Non posso tornare quello che ero un tempo, Martin. Potrei divorziare ma non tornerei mai quello che ero.” Abbassò la testa guardandosi i piedi, la rialzò e buttò giù tutto il bicchiere in un solo sorso versandone ancora.

“ Be, basta. Smetti di bere.”

“ Perché? Cosa ti importa? Tanto tra poco uscirai da quella porta, andrai dalla tua nuova fiamma tutto felice ed io rimarrò qui, da solo, di nuovo.

“ È stata una tua scelta, Ben. Ricordi? Tu hai deciso. Tu hai sposato Sophie, tu te ne sei andato lasciando me con il cuore in pezzi. Mi hai distrutto ed io…io come un idiota sono qui.”

Si sarebbe dovuto alzare, avrebbe dovuto andarsene, doveva andare da Jeannie eppure non riusciva a trovare la forza di muoversi. Ben seduto al suo fianco sul divano, così vicino, così disperato. Combatteva l’impulso di baciarlo, stringerlo, non poteva farlo, non sarebbe stato giusto per nessuno dei tre. Non per le che lo aspettava, che lo amava. Lui poteva dire di sentire lo stesso? Le voleva molto bene, era sereno con lei al suo fianco ma il pensiero di Ben era sempre costante nella sua mente.

“ Mi dispiace, Martin. Per tutto il dolore che ti ho causato, per tutto il dolore che ho causato ad entrambi. Perché tu, almeno ora sembri felice mentre io… Io non lo sono più da allora. Io non posso tornare quello che ero, perché quello che ero dipendeva anche da te, dal sentimento che ci univa. Io..io ti amo ancora così tanto e tu..tu no.” Una lacrima solcò la sua guancia bruciando la pelle. Non avrebbe dovuto dirlo.

Martin si irrigidì a quelle parole, facevano più male di un pugno in pieno viso perché lui, dannazione, lo amava ancora anche se non avrebbe dovuto.

“ Non ti credo, Ben. Se davvero mi amassi come dici, non saresti con lei…saresti rimasto con me.”

“ S-Se avessi la più piccola possibilità che tu mi volessi ancora nella tua vita divorzierei, Martin. Anche domani stesso. La lascerei e starei con te alla luce del sole, ovunque …ma.. l’unica cosa che posso fare ora è questa e..tu…dopo mi odierai ancora di più.” Si voltò di scatto e lo baciò, con forza, con tutta l’intensità e l’urgenza che sentiva, stringendo forte Martin a sé perché sapeva che lo avrebbe presto respinto e butttato sul divano e lui non voleva lasciarlo andare.

Martin ci mise un po’ a realizzare cosa stava succedendo, sembrava tutto così assurdo. Una guerra si svolgeva dentro di lui, due fronti agguerriti, uno marciava per respingere Ben e quel bacio, per mandarlo al diavolo ed andarsene senza mai più voltarsi indietro, l’altro …oh..quello invece era partecipe del momento, impaziente di avere più delle labbra di Ben sulle proprie, lo voleva addosso, adesso, per tutta la notte, per sempre. Sarebbe stato il secondo esercito ad uscirne vittorioso, lo amava ancora, lo desiderava ancora, a dispetto di tutto, lui avrebbe sempre scelto Ben.

Forte di questa certezza che veniva urlata da ogni particella presente nel suo corpo, restituì il bacio con la stessa forza, la stessa disperazione e lo stesso amore.

xxxx

Si svegliò nella camera degli ospiti di Tom, nudo sotto le coperte, il ricordo della notte appena trascorsa ancora vivido nella propria mente.

Il susseguirsi frenetico dei baci sul divano, le mani che vagavano bramose sui corpi di entrambi , aveva preso Ben, quando fu troppo per entrambi e lo aveva trascinato in quella camera.

^ Quella a destra ^ gli aveva sussurrato. E lì lo aveva portato, lo aveva buttato sul letto intatto in mezzo alla stanza e avevano fatto l’amore, due volte.

La prima feroce, passionale, istintiva, un susseguirsi di graffi, morsi, strette che avrebbero lasciato i lividi sui corpi di entrambi.

La seconda dolce, lenta, piena di cure ed attenzioni, di baci sfiorati sulla pelle, di coccole, di scuse, di lacrime scivolate, di tocchi che guarivano le ferite, di promesse sussurrate fino a quando non si addormentarono dopo l’orgasmo esausti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.

Ben era al suo fianco adesso, l’abbraccio si era sciolto durante il sonno, le gambe ancora intrecciate, per trovare comunque un contatto.

Lo guardò dormire alcuni minuti prima che si svegliasse. Aveva sempre amato soffermarsi nel guardarlo dormire.

“ Ciao.” Biascicò Ben ancora assonnato.

“ Buongiorno.” Gli sorrise.

“ È molto che ..”si morse il labbro inferiore.

“ Cosa? Che ti guardo dormire? Oh no, solo qualche minuto purtroppo.”

Ben si voltò per guardarlo negli occhi, una marea di emozioni spaventose si agitavano in quelli acquamarina.

“ Te ne andrai adesso, vero? Te ne andrai da lei.” La voce rotta.

“ E tu? Tu cosa farai?” Non avrebbe risposto per primo, molte variabili era in gioco e tutto dipendeva da Ben, ora.

“C-Credo che questo dipenda da te, Martin. Ti amo. Ti amo. Se sarai al mio fianco io sarò al tuo. Chiederò il test ed il divorzio oggi stesso. Se invece te ne andrai..Beh..” cercò la mano dell’altro sotto le coperte e intrecciò le loro dita stringendo forte.

“ Ne sei sicuro?” era una promessa che gli aveva già fatto in passato salvo poi annunciare poco dopo il suo matrimonio con Sophie.

“ Sì, Martin. Sono sicuro. So a cosa stai pensando ma.. No. Non cambierò idea questa volta se tu mi dirai di sì.”

“ In questo caso, beh credo che tu debba chiamare il tuo avvocato e fare un prelievo di sangue quanto prima.” Non riusciva a crederci ancora ma era così felice. Lui e Ben insieme, era quello che aveva sempre voluto, il cuore cercava di scoppiargli nel petto.

“ Ben.” Lo sguardo si fece serio per un attimo.

“ D-Dimmi?”

“Domani. Io domani devo partire, lo capisci vero? Si merita che io sia onesto con lei, devo dirglielo e devo farlo di persona. Mi fermerò solo due –tre giorni , troverò un aereo per il ritorno, ma devo partire. Io e te meritiamo di essere felici davvero questa volta, nessuna bugia, nessun sotterfugio. Ripartiremo, insieme, liberi, sì?” strinse più forte le loro mani insieme.

“ Sì, Martin. Lo capisco. Io sarò dall’avvocato. Solo…torna appena puoi, torna da me, ti prego.”

“ Tornerò da te, non lo faccio sempre? Amore mio, ti amo così tanto.”

“ Martin?”

“Sì?”

“Buon compleanno.” Lo baciò

“ Da oggi, festeggeremo il nostro nuovo inizio.” Ricambiò il bacio

“ Il nostro nuovo inizio.”

Ripresero a baciarsi sorridenti, avrebbero rifatto l’amore.


End file.
